


Little Flower

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: BDSM, Cliffhangers, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: SCP-035 breaches containment, just so he can corner a woman who caught his attention...
Relationships: SCP-035/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, sorry about this.  
> Hope it's good enough, my friends. >///<

Another boring day at site-19. No containment breaches, no staff running around in panic, no loud alarms nor flashing lights.

Who am I kidding? It all went to hell.

I had been working for less than an hour when the alarms went off, intercom crackling to life: ‘’Attention. All personnel. Please retreat to emergency centers. Repeat.’’

I wasn’t even sure on which SCP had broken free, but I was panicking anyway. Hopefully not the indestructible lizard or that creepy bird-looking doctor or -

Or him.

I stopped on my tracks, eyes widening when I saw my colleagues falling on the floor before me. Blood puddle got bigger under the corpses, reaching towards me across the shining floor as I backed away in fear. Above the corpses was standing an orange jumpsuit-wearing individual, wearing a porcelain mask.

He grinned at me, black mucus leaking from both the eye holes and the corners of the mask’s mouth. 

I turned around in a heartbeat, trying to flee the awful scene, but instead I ran straight into fleshy appendages growing out of the floor. Trapped, a shiver ran through my spine as I heard an ominous laughter behind me. 

‘’Found you.’’

  
~~~

I stirred from my restless sleep, head aching and vision blurry. I coughed a few times, blinking, before trying to rise. But the thing is, I wasn’t resting on the floor.

Instead, I was dangling in the air, my limbs held tight by red tentacles, spread into four directions. My mouth was dry as I noticed 035 sitting on the floor, looking up at me with a grin. A small look around my surroundings confirmed that we were, indeed, in his containment cell. Why did he take me there?

I was about to ask him that, when I noticed him tapping something against his palm as he rose to his feet. My eyes widened in realization. A knife. 

Immediately, I started struggling against my fleshy restraints. ‘’Please, 035! Don’t do this!’’

No amount of pleading was going to help me, I was sure, as I helplessly watched the anomaly near me with the blade. He teasingly brought the blade to my lips, slowly dragging the edge downwards. Violet, glowing orbs focused on me as he chuckled: ‘’You made me wait, Lily.’’

I gasped, seeing the mask suddenly turn into a frown. ‘’Don’t you know how you wounded me? Not even sparing me a moment of your day.’’

‘’I-I, 035, I’m so-’’

‘’No, no,’’ he interrupted, shaking his head. The frown disappeared, once again turning into a manic grin. Black mucus continues flowing down the mask, much faster than before. ‘’I do know how you want to play hard-to-get.’’

...What? Is he insane? I always turned down his flirty comments and charming requests of coming back to see him. I really did not need romance, much less lust, in my life. I was doing so great, I couldn’t let a damned SCP ruin it.

‘’You are delusional,’’ I hissed, trying my damn hardest to sound tough. I yanked at the tentacles dangling me in the air, making the man in front of me laugh. ‘’I would enjoy nothing more than seeing you neutralized.’’

Perhaps that was a mistake to say, but I really couldn’t help it. At the mercy of a manipulative creature with no way to fight back, the only thing I could do was to keep a brave facade. If I stalled long enough, maybe guys at Mobile Task Force would find me eventually. 

‘’You wound me,’’ 035 chuckled, bringing the tip of the knife to my collar, lightly pressing. His violet orbs seemed to glow for a little moment as I spotted a tongue moving in the mouth hole. ‘’I will make you eat your words, sweetheart.’’

At first I had a defiant expression on my face, but when I saw him cutting away clothing from my body, I couldn’t stay tough anymore. Instead, I rapidly blinked in order to not cry, trying to contain the shivers as I was helplessly held in the air. I refused to cry out even when the knife cut away my bra, exposing my nipples to the chilly air.

035 looked up for the tiniest moment, eyebrow raising, before bringing the knife to the top of my pants. I tried to jab him in the face with my knee, but I missed by just a little bit. And for my futile attempt I was rewarded with a mocking laughter. He dropped the knife, making it clatter as it hit the floor.

‘’Freeze!’’

Just as the fabric covering my womanhood was torn away by his hands, we both turned our heads towards the cell door. A familiar woman, holding a machine gun it seemed, stern expression present in her features. At last, a choked sob forced itself through my lips.

‘’Doctor Rights!’’

035 didn’t seem impressed. I looked down when I felt him put his hand on my crotch, teasingly caressing the exposed skin while still eyeing the newcomer. I whined at the touch, shifting my hips to escape his fingers. One of those dipped into my opening, making me whine. Doctor standing by the door inched closer, weapon still trained at the SCP. ‘’Release her. Now.’’

The finger moved inside me, as if searching for something, touching fleshy walls around it. 035 didn’t say a thing, still staring silently at the doctor. I didn’t know what he was up to - he was never this qui-

‘’Ahh!’’

The moment he hit my g-spot, his grin widened. Within seconds, he made a small gesture with his free hand, dramatically pointing towards the doorway. I closed my eyes when I heard gunshots, followed by disgusting fleshy sounds and a pained grunt. Then something hit the wall.

I felt my body being lowered just a tiny bit, tentacles still tightly wrapped around my tired limbs. The masked anomaly grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to look at him. Violet eyes uncomfortably close to me, staring right into my soul, all while his finger still continued moving inside me.

‘’035, plea-’’ 

‘’Why would I let you go?’’ he interrupted, tilting his head to the side just a tiny bit. ‘’I have you in my hands at last, little flower.’’

His hand held my face tightly, turning it to the side. I could only gasp in horror as I saw the doctor lying by the wall, surrounded by crimson blood. And there, by her side, was another damned tentacle, hovering above the body menacingly. 

‘’She couldn’t get you out of here,’’ 035 growled, turning my face back towards him. He leaned forward, porcelain mask lightly pressing against my face, hot breath landing against my mouth. ‘’In fact, no one can.’’

‘’035 -’’

‘’They can keep me a prisoner,’’ he continued, narrowing his eyes, ‘’but as long as they keep us apart, I will break out again and again.’’

When I tried to plead with him, he took the opportunity to kiss me, roughly shoving his tongue into my mouth. Demanding, passionate, domineering… I moaned and writhed against him and the restraints, tears now flowing freely down my cheeks. His tongue continued dancing with mine without breaks, but what really made me break down was his hand below. He was now playing with my womanhood, running two fingers down my slit, pausing every time they reached my clit.

His lips left mine, allowing me to gasp for air between small sobs. The mask went lower, tongue trailing down my skin. Chin, neck, collar, eventually making its way between my breasts. I shivered at the touch.

‘’You’re so fucking wet,’’ I heard him say, chuckling as his free hand went to cup my breast. As if proving his words to be true, he released my womanhood, bringing his hand in front of my face. I refused to let out a sound as I stared at the moist digits. ‘’Of course, I’m not that surprised. It is I you’re dealing with, after all…’’

‘’S-stop! Don’t!’’

No use. Within moments, he had brought his hand back down between my legs, roughly holding my crotch while his lips circled my nipple, tip of the tongue lightly grazing against it. I hated it, I really did, but my body couldn’t help but become hotter by the second. 

What did I ever do to deserve his attention? His sick, twisted ‘affection’, if you could even call it that? 

‘’Ahh!’’

My body literally jumped upwards as something thick and hard was shoved up my vagina, force of the thrust making me helplessly move upwards. 035 released me from his hands, stepping backwards while grinning. But if he wasn’t touching me, then wha-

‘’Nnngh!’’

Another tentacle, spawning from the floor directly under me. Its disgusting fleshy texture moved inside me, feeling every wall and nerve as it went. It was too big for me to contain, and the sensation of it pushing deeper made me moan in pain, crying because of my painfully throbbing womanhood.

As I was filled up by the tentacle, 035 stood back, tongue moving over his lips as he supposedly enjoyed the display. My legs trembled as my breathing got more ragged, drops of sweat and tears falling down my face. I was nearing an orgasm. No!

The cell door slid closed, locks turning. With wide eyes, I stared at the observation window behind 035, seeing MTF-units swarming the room. 035 glanced over his shoulder for a moment, only to turn his attention back to me. The tentacle between my legs started retreating…

But then it pushed back in. Humping me painfully. 

‘’S-stop! N-no more, ahhh!’’

‘’Look at her,’’ 035 addressed the people behind the window, even when he didn’t face them. ‘’She’s clearly enjoying herself, no?’’

No, I can’t….! The knot in my stomach was turning painfully, begging for me to release the need. He was making me come in front of others! I could not let that happen, so I tried to distract myself, closing my eyes and turning my head to the side. I mentally counted to ten, trying to even my breathing.

‘’You’re mine, Lily.’’

Hands roughly grabbed my face, mask pressing against my features. I let out a pained moan, tentacle moving quicker and quicker between my legs. My whole body shivered, begging for a release my mind so much resisted. 

I was losing the battle.

035 kissed me roughly once again, swallowing my moans as my juices fell down the tentacle, pressure pouring out of my body. I hated it, I really did, but at least it was over now…, right?

After the kiss, 035 started opening up the zipper on his orange jumpsuit, keeping his back to the people observing us from behind the glass.

‘’We aren’t done here, my dear Lily…’’

**Author's Note:**

> Made with love (and tears) to wonderful scpyanderetrials.tumblr.com (also on AO3!)
> 
> *sniffle* Sorry it's short, bb. I tried!


End file.
